


Day 04

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day 04, Evening Mass, Gabriel - Freeform, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, St. Paul's Cathedral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 14





	Day 04

**Day 04 | Evening mass**

Gabriel slipped into one of the benches in the back of St. Paul’s Cathedral after the evening mass had started. After the nopocalypse, he had started to spend more time on earth and in London. Gabriel liked the quietness of St. Paul’s after it was closed for the tourist masses.  
The candles illuminated the inside of the Cathedral in a wonderful light and he felt closer to Heavens as he did in headquarters. Also, it was quieter here than at HQ. No other angel cared about earth at the moment. Many of them still tried to process the events that had happened a few months prior. To get the battalions of war-ready angels to back down had been a fight in itself. And when Gabriel was honest with himself he was tired of it. The plotting, the planning, the fighting … but the one thing that bothered him more than anything was the fact that he nearly had killed Aziraphale.  
Sure, Heaven had to place an example but looking back at it now, it had been a very crass decision. Gabriel felt guilty because of it. Honestly, Aziraphale had never done something wrong. He had done a shitty job at thwarting the demon Crowley, but so did others too, himself included. The only thing that could be seen as indecent behaviour was the fact that he had befriended Crowley. And even that wasn’t forbidden per se, just uncommon.

Gabriel sighed as the others murmured the Lord’s prayer. He let the mumbles wash over him, letting go of his thoughts and just concentrated on the loud hum of voices. St. Paul’s was the one place where Gabriel was able to shut down his brain and have some peace for his torn mind.  
After the mass was over, Gabriel stayed a bit longer, just to enjoy the silence for a few more moments. He left the Cathedral the same way he had gotten in. As soon as he left the building his phone buzzed in his pocket  
_”Meeting in two days, Kew Gardens, usual time”_  
Gabriel sighed loudly as he read the message. There went his ‘peace and quiet’.  
But it would be in his best interest to follow the instructions of one Lord of Flies and Prince of Hell.


End file.
